1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle computer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an elongated bicycle computer mounted between free ends of a bicycle handlebar to form an integrated part of the handlebar.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that is often used with modern bicycles is the bicycle computer.
Typically, a bicycle computer unit is mounted on the handlebar in a location where the rider can view a display of the unit and operate one or more buttons of the unit. A wire usually extends from the computer unit to a front wheel sensor. The front wheel sensor sends an electrical signal to the computer unit each time a spoke magnet passes the sensor. The computer unit uses the electrical information received from the sensor to calculate various information. For example, the computer unit can display data such as speed, average speed, time, elapsed time, distance, etc. Optionally, bicycle computer units can have additional wires extending to other bicycle components or sensors such that the computer unit can display other information or make other calculations based on information from the other sensors or components. For example, the bicycle computer can be coupled to a cadence sensor, shifters, derailleurs, etc. to display various information. In any case, the bicycle computer unit is usually a separate element mounted on the handlebar via a clamping member or the like.
These typical computer units can sometimes rotate on the handlebar causing the display to not be visible to the rider or the button(s) to be difficult to access for the rider. Moreover, these units are often offset to one side of the bicycle. Thus, the rider must look sideways in order to view a display that is offset to the side of the bicycle. Depending upon the function of the unit, this may result in the rider frequently having to look for the display. Furthermore, these typical computer units often have their wires taped or strapped to the handlebars and various frame parts such as the front fork. These wires can be inadvertently torn from the unit and/or the frame of the bicycle. These wires also are often very unsightly. Finally, the computer unit can be caught on debris or the like, and can be unattractive when mounted as a separate element on the handlebar.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle computer and handlebar assembly with bicycle computer, which overcomes problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.